Realizations
by Luv2Write16
Summary: You realize either to soon, to late, or you never realize what's in front of you.


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters.

Chapter 1: Unwanted Visitors

What an exhausting day. I'm finally home alone. Hopefully there wont be anymore drama tonight. I wont be able to take it. First I get kidnapped, then I get beat up. By the same person. Allison's grandpa. Then the whole kanima/Jackson thing. With Lydia saving Jackson. I should have known they

would be getting back together. "Stupid. Stupid." I can't believe it. Well actually I can believe it. I just don't want to believe it. Of course Lydia would chose Jackson. They been together for what seems like forever. While I've been under the illusion that I was in love with her. Lydia was true fully in love with Jackson. I'm so stupidly stupid. My love for her wasn't real. I fell for the idea of her. I mean she was beautiful and smart. Everything you would want. I got so caught up in the idea. I got blinded. I'm not in love with her like I thought I was. I mean now after everything that has happened. I love Lydia but I'm in love with her.

*Tap. Tap.* Someone was tapping on my window. I started to get up off my bed. When my window opened and no one came in. I started to walk backwards towards my lacrosse stick. I grab it and started swinging it. "Who's there? What you want?" I yelled out. "What you want the how, when and where too?" A voice yelled out, not any voice Derek Hale's voice. I drop my lacrosse stick with a "Whew!" I went up to my window to see what was going on. "Man. You scared me…Where did you go?" I ask cause when I look out the window, Derek wasn't there. All I seen was darkness besides the street lights. Then Derek pop back up. "Boo." Derek stated. He scared the crap out of me. "Oh my…Derek why in the hell would you scare me like that?" I ask trying to calm down. "Its fun." Derek said while throwing in a duffel bag. Then Derek himself came in and sat down on my computer chair. I just sat back down on my bed. We sat in silence. I waited on Derek to tell me why he was here with a duffel bag no less. Another few minutes went by. "Ugh! I can't take it any more. What's going on? Why are you here?" I ask very impatient. "I need a place to stay." Derek said before he turned around and started to use my computer. "What? Why? Why here? Where's your pack?" I ask full of questions. "A problem has came up." Derek said while typing on my keyboard. I got up to see what he was doing. " I need you to tell in more detail, Derek." I said leaning down to see what he was doing. Which was nothing. He was just playing around. Derek turn to look at me. " A problem has came up…" " I know. You already said that." I said cutting him off. "I'm trying to tell you." He said annoyed. " Okay. Then tell me." I said going back to my bed. Derek turn around so he was facing me. " A problem has came up. We have unwanted visitors in town. Since we have no safe haven. My pack has separated to protect our pack and loved ones. Jackson is back home. He will do his part by protecting Lydia and his friend Danny. Isaac has no place but is staying with Scott. Helping Scott protect his mom." Derek said. "What about Peter?" I ask. Derek raised an eyebrow. "What?' I ask. "Nothing. Peter is out and about. He is responsible for keeping an eye on your dad. While he is out and about." "Okay. So one who are the "unwanted visitors" and two why are you here?" I ask. "I don't want to tell you yet and I need a place to stay. I told you that already." Derek said getting up and moving his duffel bag into my closet. "Don't I get a say in it? How long we talking here?" I ask. "For awhile. At least into we find away to fix this." Derek said moving his hygiene products into my bathroom. Which means Derek plans to stay a very long time. "What is it? Why wont you tell me?" I ask. It is sometimes…well maybe all the time hard to get a direct answer out of Derek. Derek came out the bathroom in pajama pants headed towards my bed. "I call your bed tonight. I'll bring the cot up tomorrow." Derek said getting into my bed. "What? What? What? That's my bed. Where am I going to sleep?" I demanded. "I don't care." Derek said sleepy. "Fine." I said heading to my bathroom. I change into my pajama pants and got into bed with Derek. Facing opposite of him. I don't know if I should be scared that I'm sleeping in the same bed as a Alpha werewolf or feel protected that I am. Okay. I'm starting to freak out. "Stiles. Calm down." I whispered to myself. "Stiles. What's wrong?" I heard Derek's muffled voice ask. "I'm kind of freaking out. I mean I'm in bed with a werewolf." I said. "Why you freaking out for? We slept in the same bed before." Derek ask. I could feel myself starting to blush. "Well that was before you were an Alpha." I mumbled. "So?" Derek ask clearly not getting my point. "So, Derek you are more scary than before." I told him. Derek turn around facing me. I was laying on my back staring up at the ceiling. I could feel him staring at me. I turned my head and stared right into his beautiful blue/green eyes.

"Tell me who are the unwanted visitors are. Should I be afraid? Should I be worried? Oh my god! Derek tell me! I'm freaking out!" I said freaking out. Derek reach up and put his hand on my face. That right there shock me into silence. "Yes. You should be scared. But no, no need to worry. Peter is watching over your dad. Scott and Isaac are watching over each other. And Lydia is being watch over by Jackson. So you have no need to worry. Just calm down and get some beauty sleep. Cause you sure do need it." Derek said with a smile. Which made me relax. "Thanks." I whispered. "Your welcome. "Derek said turning back over. He still didn't tell me who the unwanted visitors were. I'll let it go for now. But I'm asking him tomorrow morning. "Goodnight Derek." I said snuggling into my pillow. All I heard before I drifted off to sleep was "Hmm."

I haven't been writing lately like for the past year. But I'm back and I'm a bit rusty. Please read and review. Thanks!

-luv2write16


End file.
